


Little Sister

by Sunstar77



Series: The Girl and Her Mercenary [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: "Times like this, she's just my little sister again."





	Little Sister

Jayne was heading to his bunk when he saw Simon standing in the doorway of a room. He grunted and tried to ignore the doctor, as he continue to his bed.

"Times like this, she's just my little sister again," Simon said softly as Jayne passed.

"Whatcha talkin' about Doc?" Jayne asked.

Simon raised a finger to his lips. "There's no nightmares, no Academy, no surgeries. It's just River." He leaned his head against the doorframe.

Jayne peered into the room. River was asleep on her stomach, one arm hanging over the side, her fingers just brushing the floor. Her mouth was open slightly and she was snoring really quietly.

Simon continued speaking. "She doesn't get too many quiet nights like this. You've seen her, the really bad ones. It kills me, not being able to help her."

"You helped her," Jayne said slowly. "Just by gettin' her away from them. You risked yer life for her."

Simon snorted softly. "Sure. But look at her. She's a mess. I mean, just listen to her talk. Her head's messed up and I can't fix it."

River made a little noise and rolled onto her back. Her hair was spread over her pillow, one arm thrown over her head. Jayne watched as a little smile spread over her mouth. He wondered what she was dreaming about.

Finally, he turned to Simon. "Doc, I don't think she can be fixed. She's a weapon. She needs ta be used that way." He glanced back at River and shrugged. "Prob'ly the only way she'll get better. Stop keepin' her from bein' what she is." Another moment watching River and Jayne continued on to his bunk.

Simon watched him go and couldn't help but wonder two things. One: when Jayne had gotten so smart, and two: when he'd stopped disliking River.


End file.
